Combattre le flan par le flan
by Master Aqua
Summary: Tandis que le pilier de cristal menace de tomber, le trio : Serah, Noel et Mog tente de règler ce problème avec singularité. Cependant, rien ne dit que Serah et Noel seront assuré de ce plan concocté par Mog ! (une des fins paradoxales !)


_**Droits : **_Square Enix.

Pour passer le temps et surtout parce que j'adore cette fin paradoxale si singulière, j'ai eu envie de la rédiger. (J'avoue que je n'ai pas continué ma fic en cours, honte à moi je sais. Je n'ai plus le temps et la motivation). Les paragraphes en italique sont la propriété de Mog (donc de Square Enix), kupo ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il était une fois une forêt immense dans un pays lointain, kupo. Elle regorgeait d'eau et de vie, et les monstres y vivaient en harmonie, kupo. Les monstres aimaient démontrer leur force et parfois, leurs jeux dégénéraient un peu. Mais malgré cela, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, kupo. Par un beau jour ensoleillé, un méchant flan arriva et se proclama roi de la forêt, kupo. Il était haut comme les nuages dans le ciel, et aucun monstre ne voulut lui désobéir, kupo. Le souverain ordonna à ses sujets de le couvrir de cadeaux venus de tous les coins du monde, kupo. En échange, il promit de bannir les humains de leur domaine et de créer un royaume où les monstres seraient maîtres, kupo._

Un Microtyugh, un monstre de forme sphérique et fait en bois, sautilla sur ses petites pattes sur place pour s'adresser à un autre monstre. Son trèfle munit seulement de deux petites feuilles se mouvait au rythme de ses pas. L'autre monstre en question se tourna vers lui et son corps gélatineux suivit chaque mouvement en se balançant dans tous les sens. Tout habanero qui se respecte se caractérise par sa forme ronde, par ses yeux blancs sans vie, par une touffe d'herbes hautes sur le dessus de sa tête et par un filet de liquide gluant reliant ses deux lèvres. Avec une grande imagination, nous pourrions lui donner une ressemblance avec une tomate orange. Un moogle voletait près d'eux avec un air consciencieux.

« Ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'on arriverait à s'infiltrer ! Hé, Serah, je ressemble à quoi ? A un vrai monstre ? demanda le Microtyugh en balançant sa petite queue dotée d'une fleur ridicule.

-Le sort de transformation marche à merveille ! Personne ne peut nous reconnaître ! répondit le monstre portant le prénom de Serah. »

Se mouvant en glissant sur l'herbe fraîche et verte des côtes de Sunleth, Serah s'adressa à Mog, ses yeux blancs toujours d'un air vide. Malgré la beauté du paysage Serah et Noel ne pouvaient se permettre de l'admirer, ils avaient plus important à faire. Si les monstres ne prêtaient aucunement attention à eux c'est parce qu'ils étaient tout en affaire pour offrir ce présent au Roi Flan. Bien que les deux voyageurs du temps sortaient du lot même pour quelqu'un de normal leur conversation sonnait étrangement à une préparation d'une potion.

« Mog, on a besoin de miel magique, maintenant. Tu peux en trouver ? demanda le petit flan en étirant son corps au dernier mot.

-Kupo ! répondit Mog, baissant la tête ».

_Le roi était encore plus grand que le flan géant que nous avions vaincu autrefois, kupo. Alors, nous avons mis au point un plan génial, kupo. D'abord, nous changer en monstre et nous fondre parmi eux. Ensuite, offrir au roi un flan délicieux, kupo. Alors il dirait… « Magnifique ! », avant de s'effondrer et de mourir foudroyé. Car nous aurons servi un flan empoisonné à sa royale majesté. Combattre le flan par le flan, c'est un plan sans faille, kupo !_

Se remémorant son plan génial, Mog se dandina et brandit son sceptre horloge comme s'il venait de remporter un combat. Seulement, son petit moment de gloire s'interrompit bien vite lorsque Noel ronchonna à son propos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama le petit monstre, excité par l'aventure qui lui arrivait. Où est ce miel magique ? Il nous faut aussi de l'herbe farce et du sucre exquis… Sans oublier le fromage moisi ! termina-t-il en rigolant malicieusement.

-Pourquoi je dois faire tout le boulot, kupo ? se lamenta Mog, en baissant la tête et bien vite s'énerva. Noel, tu seras le premier à goûter mon flan empoisonné, kupo ! ».

Voletant près d'autres monstres, Mog les chassa avec son petit sceptre en pataugeant dans le vide de ses petites pattes. Au summum de sa colère, il lança d'une force inouïe son bâton horloge et s'immobilisa. Son petit corps tremblait comme une feuille, Mog porta ses petits bras jusqu'à sa bouche invisible et ses yeux fermés se arquèrent de fourberie. Il se balançait de droite à gauche de manière ridicule et rigolait à gorge déployée, révélant tout son sadisme.

Seulement, le Roi flan était-il anthropophage et mangerait-il un de ses congénères ?


End file.
